A powerful god is sick
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: When Ares gets sick, will anyone be able to figure out what is wrong with him in time? What happens if they HAVE to go to camp half-blood with the sick god of war? This is going to be crazy. Based on RIGHT after the first book, NOT in the second book. :
1. What in gods name is wrong with him?

AN: If it seems out of character, please tell me! I would love for you to tell me how to improve any of the charcters personality if it seems out of character at all.

* * *

In my version of how he looks, Ares has short brown hair and is very handsome. He is also the youngest. (: Thanks!

Are's P.O.V

They were havin' another friggin meeting. What was with all these meetings!? I couldn't stand it anymore! Every single day it seemed like we were having some kind of meeting for some kind of stupid reason.

Besides, I was feeling like crap today. How was that even possible!? How was it even possile for a god to feel bad!? Was it possible? I rolled my eyes and walked in, feeling sick. I had my eyes half closed from being annoyed and from feeling like a piece of crap.

The rest of them were already there. Great, they better just back off or there head is going to be cut clean off from there necks.

" Your late." Athena pointed out.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Hold you anger in.. Hold your anger in.. I can't hold it in!

" Shut up! " I yelled.

" What if I don't!?" She retorted back fiercely.

" Then you'll be dead before you can say one more word!" I yelled back.

She squinted her eyes at me and then huffed, she was smarter then to egg this fight on. She _was _the god of wisdom.

" Ares, sit down you young arrogant child. " Zeus said in a tired voice.

I closed my eyes trying as hard as I could to choke down my dirty words. I wasn't usually trying to hold down my anger or control it any kind of way, but I wasn't trying to get sent to the under-world for talk back to the main guy either, which was also my father.

I nodded once and sat down. Everyone was a little surprised that I handled that so well I guess since I was getting slightly surprised expressions in my direction.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and then out silently as Zeus began talking. I was hunched over and finally opened my eyes and looked around a little. I noticed that Poseidon kept looking my way with worried eyes. What was his problem anyway? I could feel my heart start to quicken with anger.

_'Stop getting angry!' _I told myself.

I don't think I could help it anyway.

I felt the weakest I had ever felt. My eyes were practically closing themselves by now.

_'Just stay awake a little longer, this thing has got to be over soon.' _I kept saying to myself.

This wasn't being tired, this was something else. My chest started to hurt suddenly and it was getting hard to move without wanting to cry out in pain. What the heck was wrong with me!? My eyes started to close.

" No.." I muttered softly.

My vision was blurry and I could see the room move slowly. I could feel my self rocking a little in my seat. Through my blurry vision and ears that were hardly hearing anything, I hear Zeus's voice stop talking suddenly and look over my way with curious eyes.

" Ares? Ares what's wrong? " I heard his voice ask forcefully.

I felt my mouth move but I didn't say anything. My eyes closed I felt the cold ground come in contact with my face.

" Ares!" i heard him shout.

Then I heard nothing.

**No one's P.O.V**

Ares fell onto the floor with a thud.

" Ares! " Zeus shouted and ran to him.

The other gods gasped and stood up fast. They looked at Ares startled as they stepped toward what was happening. Poseidon moved close to his brother, Zeus, and helped him look over Ares.

" What could be wrong with him? " Zeus asked shaking his head confused.

" I have no idea. " Poseidon answered honestly after a second of silent thinking.

" Ares? Ares can you hear me? " Poseidon asked.

unsurprisingly there was no answer.

" This isn't good. " Athena said smartly as always.

" I know. " Zeus replied.

" We need to get him some medical help. " Athena said, putting aside her feud with Ares.

" Right, lets take him there then. " Poseidon replied.

" We can't. " Aphrodite said.

" Why not?! " Zeus yelled in anger.

" There not here. " Aphrodite sighed.

" Where are they then? " Poseidon asked with no temper. he was calm, kowing that anger would not solve this problem.

" There at camp half-blood! " Apollo yelled in realization.

The gods gulped. The rules were that they weren't aloud to have any contact with their children. What were there going to do? They couldn't let Ares die here!

" Just this once, we will go down. " Zeus said after a moment of silence. " Have as least amount of contact with your children as possible. Understand? " Zeus dictated.

There was a room full of nods and then Zeus sighed as they all closed there eyes and teleported themselves to the camp, at the same time, changing themselves into a mortal looking human.

Zeus held Ares and looked around at their position.

'_Great.' _Zeus thought.

They were right in the middle of the camp with all eyes on them.

**Please Review! (:**


	2. Ares is worse and a sister comes

AN: If it seems out of character, please tell me! I would love for you to tell me how to improve any of the charcters personality if it seems out of character at all.

* * *

In my version of how he looks, Ares has short brown hair and is very handsome. He is also the youngest of the main 12 gods. (: Thanks! (:

**No ones P.O.V**

' _Okay, were in our mortal form so maybe they wont recognize us... Please don't recognize us children!_' Poseidon said in his head. he knew Percy might recognize him, but not the others.. hopefully. He knew they might, they were only shorter, there appearance hadn't really changed allot. All they could hope for, was that for this one time, they wouldn't recognize them..

Poseidon, was wearing blue denim jeans and a very dark blue hoodie, Zeus wore light blue jeans and a dark brown shirt, Hera wore a pink skirt and black tank top, Hermes wore dark brown cargo shorts and a red T-shirt, Hestia wore a long gold skirt and grown tank-top, Demeter wore a medium length brown skirt and almost black long sleeve shirt, Aphrodite wore a very very short light blue skirt and a dark red tube-top, Athena wore a very dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black skirt that went just above her knees, Apollo wore yellow cargo shorts, and a orange medium sleeved shirt, Artemis wore a green skirt with a dark brown belt and black tube-top, Hephaestus wore a red short sleeved shirt and very dark brown shorts, and then lastly Ares wore a black cargo shorts and a blood red hoodie which also had a black long sleeved shirt underneath it, the women all wore greek shoes with straps while the men did also except for Ares and Hermes, Ares wore black high-tops while Hermes wore red High-tops with wings _painted_ on the side.

The campers/students began to whisper among themselves about the sudden intrusion, some of them getting into a battle stance.

" M-.." Annabeth was about to say _'mother'_ but thought better then to say that to a greek _goddess_. " Athena?" Annabeth finally asked.

The twelve greek gods and goddesses closed their eyes except for Ares, his were already closed.

" Yes." Athena said.

Everyones eyes went wide.

" We come here only for the sake of Ares, he's not well. " Zeus said powerfully.

Everyones eyes diverted to the young man in Zeus's arms.

" What happened? " One of the students/campers asked suddenly.

" Zeus! Poseidon! " A familiar voice yelled as the clacking of hooves followed.

" Chiron! " Apollo yelled.

" What happened to Ares!? " Chrion's face fell from a friendly but slightly worried smile, into a deeply worried frown.

" That's exactly what were here for. He isn't well I don't believe. " Zeus explained. " And our best medical staff for olympus is not there! " he countinue on.

" Oh my.. there _here_ aren't they? " Chiron sighed. " Come on! " he said smiling once again, he had to remain calm and happy, even if one of the gods _was _sick.

They nodded and walked with Chiron quickly.

Ares moved slightly in Zeus's arms. Zeus looked down with determined eyes, his gaze softened when he saw Ares though. His eyes went a little sad.

_' No.'_ He told himself. _' Don't become soft. ' _He continued saying in side his head.

" Ares.." he mumbled sympathetically to him.

Ares stirred again and cracked his eyes open slightly. Zeus looked up again. When he looked down, Ares eyes were yet again shut. Zeus's eyebrows furrowed. His arms stiffened as he held his son in his arms. Almost everyone who was part of 12 main gods were his children though.

Zeus hid his worried gaze towards his son. He would not show weakness.

" There here. " Chrion said as he moved a flap which led to a medical room.

There were a few students in the room but not many, even these students seemed to be concious and looked fairly well other then the occasional broken arm and leg.

Some of the medics that were the highest of medical rank turned to look at the new comers, these were the medics that worked for the gods themselves.

There eyes opened in surprise. They gasped and bowed there head in respect.

" What is wrong with God Ares sir? " One of the medics asked. They had been made immortal from the gods themselves to come into olympus.

" He isn't..right. We believe he is sick. " Athena spoke.

" yes, please sir, set him down and we will have a look if you like. " the same medic replied with deep respect.

Zeus nodded and set Ares down on a bed.

The four main medics walked hurriedly to the unconscious form that had just been set down.

There eyes had squinted and they prodded at the Greek God of war and blood-shed but remained silent. They could find nothing wrong with the young handsome man. They continued prodding and looking, but found nothing wrong.

" What is wrong with him? " Zeus demanded.

One of the medics bit his lip, the next rubbed the bottom of her foot on the floor, the third rubbed the back of his neck, finally the fourth spoke up.

" We..we don't understand the illness sir. It is not one we are familar with. " he replied to his question a little nervous.

" What!? I make you **_immortal _**so that you may come up to **olympus **and you can't even diagnose an illness!? " Zeus demanded and yelled.

" Calm down brother! This is one they have obviously not encountered before. They are just unfamilar with these symptoms perhaps. " Poseidon replied with his own eyebrows in an determined and slightly annoyed by the out burst expression.

Zeus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly heard coughing and looked to see Ares laying down, coughing. Two of the medics lifted him up slowly. Ares mouth opened very slightly, just enough for his lips to part and a long but thin stream of blood traveled out of his mouth and down his chin and down his neck.

" Ares! " Zeus whispered worriedly.

" Oh my goodness! " Athena murmured.

Ares continued to cough as the blood flowed faster and faster. The medics tried to stop the blood loss as fast as they possibly could. They blood became more and more. It was a sickening sight. Ares eyes shot open as he knew he was choking.

He coughed and tried to breath in but every time he did try, he was greeted with the warm liquid stopping him from doing so. He breathed in shaikly and hard and tried numerous times to stop choking. The crismon fell from his lips and down his face. His chin was dyed with the red substance. The medics pushed his head forward even more until he was looking straight down on the bed. The blood emptied his mouth and spilled fast from his throat almost like throw-up but not quite as much.

" Fix him! " Zeus yelled.

Ares finally stopped and sat back as he breathed in shakily. He could hardly breath.

Ares eyes closed slightly as the room started to look blurry around him and it started to spin. The 11 gods looked nervously at him. Hebe, Ares older sister, suddenly came in.

" Ares! " She yelled as she ran over to him. " Fix him! " She demanded at the medics.

The medics looked nervous and hurriedly went to Ares side as they tried to diagnose him but to no avail.

Hebe's face went from a demanding glare to a worried stare. She didn't know much about what had happened, all she really knew was that Ares was sick and was at this hospital in the mortal world at the half-mortal camp, she would have to ask questions about all this later. All she could do was bite her lip and hope that they could find out what was wrong with her younger, sick brother.

Hebe let a small tear fall as Ares eyes showed an expression she hadn't seen in them since he was three years old....

_fear_.


End file.
